


心型圈

by mayu_mayu



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu
Summary: ♡*年龄差操作 金锡佑28/姜澯熙18
Relationships: 路澯 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	心型圈

金锡佑一推开房门就看见姜澯熙光着下半身，背对着，手指插在穴口进出。  
不难听出手机里窸窣的声音，是以前什么时候录下的。  
姜澯熙听到动静，眼角湿润，满是情欲的一张脸转了过来，他愣愣地望着突然回家的金锡佑，射了出来。  
“原来在这里。”  
金锡佑走过去关掉手机里的录音，把垫在姜澯熙身子下面的衬衣抽出来，已经变得皱皱巴巴，还有些可疑的白色印记。  
“我找了好久，早上上班差点迟到。”  
只有金锡佑在说话，姜澯熙想把衬衣扯回来，但显然，金锡佑没有给他这个机会。  
金锡佑撩起一点姜澯熙汗湿的头发，又托着他的脸凑向自己。  
“这么舒服吗，耳朵都红成这样了。”  
姜澯熙去咬金锡佑的虎口，咬不够就变成了舔。他去拉金锡佑的领带，让原本单膝顶着床沿的人整个压上自己，然后搂上他的脖子，嘴巴贴上他的耳朵。  
“我扩张好了，你进来好不好。”  
“今天，不可以。”  
没有任何犹豫，金锡佑就拒绝了姜澯熙。  
“我抱你去洗澡，然后喝杯热牛奶，我们就睡觉，好吗。”  
金锡佑抱着姜澯熙走到浴室的时候电话声响起。  
“自己乖乖脱衣服，我接个电话。”  
再返回浴室的时候，姜澯熙把上衣脱了，裸着全身躺在地板上发呆，他白得像是在发光，肩膀是起伏的玉山，眼睛是珍珠。  
浴缸的水已经差不多满了，金锡佑走过去试了试水温，是凉水。他重新调出热水，又把姜澯熙扶起来。  
浴缸很大，姜澯熙可以坐在金锡佑怀里，他想去揉眼睛，被金锡佑拦着。  
姜澯熙眼睛红红的，但又不像是哭了的样子，金锡佑让他对着自己坐，水蔓在他胸口，轻轻点在他眼角和额头，都不算一枚完整的亲吻。  
“澯熙，不舒服可以跟我说，但不能一直做，你会受不了。”  
姜澯熙一副完全不想听他讲话的样子，捂着耳朵，把头埋在金锡佑胸前，毫无章法的吻和撕咬。这时候的姜澯熙就像溺水小狗，狼狈或许只是外人看来，他一点都不在意，他只希望金锡佑抱抱他，好好亲亲他。  
他慢慢吻到金锡佑的下巴，整张脸都是湿漉漉的粉红。他察觉到金锡佑不想和他接吻，便没再往上，反而是沉到水里。  
金锡佑的性器就这样被他含了进去，温水灌进姜澯熙的口腔，又被性器挤压出去，金锡佑抓着浴缸边缘的手都攥得白了，这个角度只能看见姜澯熙的发顶，性器顶得他的嘴巴鼓起来，明明吞不下，还是要努力含得更深，看着这样的姜澯熙，金锡佑完全无法释放。  
他把姜澯熙拉起来，姜澯熙没有反抗，抵着墙被吻上了嘴巴，金锡佑的舌头缠了上来，咬姜澯熙的下唇，覆上姜澯熙的手，两只手叠在一起握上自己的性器。  
没有被进入也没有高潮，姜澯熙还是很煽情地喘，有时候夹杂几声呻吟，含糊不清还有些鼻音，听得只想让金锡佑把他嘴巴堵得再紧一点。  
精液射在姜澯熙手心，他抓着不让金锡佑冲掉，张着嘴巴，露出粉色的一小截舌头。

金锡佑拖着姜澯熙又冲了一遍，才拿浴巾把他包起来。  
两个人躺在床上，姜澯熙睡不着，一直翻来覆去，弄得被窝发出窸窸窣窣的声响，突然，手被金锡佑捉住。  
“别动了。”  
姜澯熙撞到他怀里，眼睛亮晶晶的，问金锡佑：  
“为什么我不能怀孕？”  
“有你一个就够折腾了。”  
“你很累吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，澯熙。”  
“你就是嫌我麻烦。”  
姜澯熙翻身背对着金锡佑不动了，金锡佑有些头疼。  
他掰着肩膀，把小孩翻过来对着自己，刚刚没哭的姜澯熙，这会儿眼泪流得满脸都是。姜澯熙哭起来没声音，肩膀都不会抽动一下。  
金锡佑的手干燥也并不柔软，给姜澯熙擦眼泪的时候却很温柔，一点一点地抹掉。传说人鱼掉的眼泪都是珍珠，如果真的是那样，金锡佑大概会一颗颗捡起来收进口袋。  
“澯熙，看看我。”  
这么近的距离看金锡佑，才发现他眼角的纹路比以前明显了许多，姜澯熙一直不知道怎么处理两人之间年龄的差距，他有很多反复无常，甚至是不被理解的情绪，金锡佑看起来什么都懂，他抱着自己走去很多地方，但姜澯熙知道的东西很少，只有那么一块角落，他固执地圈地画圆，一个人躲了很久，直到遇见金锡佑，才全部敞开给了他。  
嘴巴贴上嘴巴，很短暂的就分开了，他被搂进金锡佑的怀里。金锡佑的怀抱很暖和，姜澯熙待过一次就不想松手了，这是他的浮木板，被他紧紧攥着，也是他唯一的求生意志。  
他听见金锡佑搭在他头顶说：  
“睡吧，明天起来带你去吃炸鸡。”

看着小孩熟睡的脸，金锡佑想到他们第一次见面的时候。  
一整片的玻璃墙，上百只水母漂浮，蓝色粉色深绿，变幻的灯光和孩子们喧闹。金锡佑远远地望见一个男孩站在那里，不知道他站了多久，一动不动地，昏暗下仿佛给男孩打上了噪点。  
他走近发现了男孩掉在地上的钥匙扣，捡起来打算还给他，这才看清他的脸。  
男孩长得很好看，有双让人想怜爱的下垂眼，耳边吊着一枚银色耳坠，背后波光粼粼，他的脸被投射上斑斓的光点，像一瓣瓣人鱼鳞片。 

“你知道吗，我是一只水母。”  
是欣喜的语气，男孩抓着金锡佑的手臂，稍稍要仰起头才能对上这位高个子的目光。  
一颗珍珠就这样掉进了金锡佑心里的缝隙。


End file.
